


Summer Fun Challenge

by BookDragon13



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Different characters having fun in the summer
Relationships: Frank Adler/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader





	1. Dance Hall-Hal

When Hal brought you out to the clearing, you were amazed. There were twinkle lights on poles everywhere! Mixed with the flowers and the start of sunset, it looked super romantic. Hal parked the truck and helped you out, leaving the radio on.

“This is amazing, Hal! It looks so perfect!”

Hal chuckled. “Good, I wanted things to be perfect for you, sweetheart.”

You kissed Hal as he took one of your hands and wrapped his other arm around your waist. The two of you spent the night dancing to the radio.


	2. Boating-Frank

Looking over the Floridan ocean, you certainly appreciated the view. And then, you saw the man who brought you out on the ocean and smiled. Frank was a good man, and deserved a break from real life for a little while. Plus, he looked pretty darn nice as he steered the boat through the water.

Okay, maybe you had a competence kink. Frank certainly did well at whatever he set his mind to. That, combined with his love for Mary, and maybe a bit of Frank’s beard, made the man sexy to you.

Frank looked over at you and smiled. Oh goodness. If you weren’t already sitting down, you would’ve had to due to your legs feeling like jello. You desperately wanted to kiss him.

But for now, you would enjoy the view of your man and the ocean.


	3. CornHole-Loki and Thor

Thor and Loki may not totally understand the game of cornhole, but being the brothers they are, they certainly won’t let a thing like rules get in the way of competitive spirit.

Loki rolls his eyes at first (it is a Midgardian game) but by the end he reluctantly admits he enjoyed it. Thor, of course, enthusiastically throws himself into the game like the golden retriever he is.

It doesn’t matter who wins, because in the end, Thor and Loki have created a positive memory together that doesn’t include Asgard or their father.


	4. Golf Tournament-Steve, Sam, and Bucky

“Fore!”

“Do you really need to yell fore if the ball barely gets off the tee?” Sam teased Steve. “You’d think that being so good with that shield, he’d be better with physics based games.”

Bucky laughed as Steve rolled his eyes. “He never was the best at math. Steve had to practice a million times with that thing before he could get any angles right. I was always better with it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve scoffed. “But you ain’t Captain America.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Bucky chuckled as he set up for his turn. “Way too much stress. Nothing like being a public figure to make you old!”

Sam chuckled. “Dude, you are old!”

Bucky hit his golf ball. “Oh, is that why we’re participating in this tournament? ‘Cuz we’re old?”

“Nothing like a round of golf to appreciate your age, huh?”

“Just take your turn, Sam,” Steve grumbled. Bucky and Sam could only laugh.


End file.
